digimon_young_tamersfandomcom-20200214-history
Ai Terada
Ai Terada is an 13-year-old Tamer partnered to Veemon. She is the teenage daughter of Yuki Terada and the older sister of Mako. She originally shared Mako's partner, Impmon. She is Suzie Wong's best friend. Later, she is married to Riku Kisuke and they are expecting twin daughters. Description Ai is a sweet and kind girl with a big heart who is always there to lend a hand. She cares deeply for Mako. She is currently in a relationship with Riku Kisuke. History Early Years Ai was born a few minutes before Mako to their mother, Yuki. She and her brother live with their mother and have no father. Digimon Tamers Ai and Mako were Tamers to Impmon. But Ai got into a fight with Mako over Impmon and Impmon ran away. Impmon started to hate humans after that and he would often mock other Digimon who were partnered to humans. Impmon was reunited with Ai and Mako when they invited him over to their grandmother's house. Ai apologized to Impmon along with Mako for the way they had treated him. Impmon hung out with Ai and Mako for a while. But in order to protect Ai and Mako from the D-Reaper, Impmon had to go and fight it. Mako gave him his toy gun and Ai kissed Impmon on the cheek for good luck making him blush. Ai and Mako were seen again after the D-Reaper was defeated. After seeing how well they bonded with Impmon, the DigiGnomes gave the two children a D-Power of their own making Impmon their partner officially. Ai and Mako came to greet the other Tamers with Impmon who introduced them to the other Tamers. Soon Impmon dedigivolved into Yaamon and had to go back to the Digital World. Ai and Mako cried, but they knew they would see Impmon again someday and both of them kept hope for reuniting with Impmon. Digimon Young Tamers Ai had grown up over the years with her younger brother, Ai grew into an 11-year-old preteen and Mako grew into a 10-year-old. They were reunited with Impmon who came from the Digital World so he could see them again and he noticed that they were not the same Ai and Mako he knew before, Ai explained that both she and Mako were older and have grown up and matured. Impmon finally recognizes them and hugs Ai kissing her on the cheek saying that she was a pretty girl. A Veemon peered from behind Impmon and Impmon introduced his new friend to Ai and Mako. Ai notes that Veemon is cute and Veemon blushes. Impmon tells Ai she can have a partner of her own and gives Veemon to her. Ai takes her new partner in her hand and hugs him. The DigiGnomes arrive and give Ai her own D-Power with Veemon officially becoming her partner Digimon. Mako asked Impmon if he wanted a partner and Impmon chose Mako as his partner and Ai handed their old D-Power to Mako and the D-Power officially became Mako's own D-Power. Ai, Veemon, Mako, and Impmon were at the hideout trying to help Suzie and Henry protect their partner Digimon. Digimon Tamers Union When Makuramon comes back for revenge, he kidnaps Ai Terada with his Gotsumon army. In the epilogue, Ai is revealed to be married to Riku Kisuke and is pregnant with their twin daughters.Category:Humans Category:Females Category:Teenagers Category:Tamers Category:Young Tamers Category:Rival's Lover Category:Protagonists Category:Japanese Category:Love Targets Category:The Oldest in her family Category:Students at Odaiba High School Category:Mothers Category:Spouses Category:Parents